Living With The All Time Low
by ShanGasKATx
Summary: When Brittany's family crumbles at her fathers death, she's forced to move to America. Starting a new school in Baltimore she meets a gang of 4 boys and she joins them on their journey to fame. Includes dramatic story lines.


So there I was, on my way to a new life, so my mum said. Ever since my Dad had died, my mum had her heart set on moving back to America. At first I loved the idea... Then I got thinking about my family and my friends, but all my mum seemed to say was "You'll make new ones" and "Oh, they will come see us and we will go see them ever other year" but it wasn't the same. I knew this was a way to move on, but what if I didn't want to move on? What if I wanted to morn a little more.  
I knew it was too late to turn around and go back home when we arrived in Maryland, Baltimore at our new house. It was nice, big and the neighbourhood didn't seem so bad either. So after getting out of the rental car, I embraced the American air and sighed a little. Grabbing my suitcase from the boot, I entered the new building I would be calling home and claimed my room. It was all so much, so fast.

Before I knew it, It was the next day. Apparently, I was starting school but with everything my mum had been through the past few months, I was in no position to argue with her. So with my Blink 182 t-shirt, denim shorts and converse I attempted to find my way to my new High School. When I did, I got my time table and a map of the school; Unlucky for me I had French first and I was already half an hour late for it.  
Approaching the door labelled Room S205 I took a deep breath and made my way in. What was a noisy, distracted class suddenly became quiet and observant. I just looked around the room and already I could see the Stereotypes forming. I looked up to the teacher and smiled, before I could even say anything she grinned deeply at me and introduced me to the class.

**"Everyone, This is our new student; Bridget Rose Best, she's from England but originally from California!"**

Clearly impressed with my back ground, The teacher -whom a few seconds later I found out is called ' Ms. Macdonald' directed me to my seat.

**"I'm sure Rian will help you around school"**

**"Sure no problem, Ms!"**

Smiling at the teen male, Ms. Macdonald placed me next to, he sent one shooting back before he continued to talk to his friend behind him. I took my seat, feeling slightly awkward I took my black hoodie off and placed it on the bottom of my chair, it always seemed a little more comfortable. Clearly it brought up conversation with the Rian kid next to me and his friend and finally I was introduced to this conversation.

**"You like Blink 182?"**

I figured they were talking to me, I was the only one who had a Blink 182 T-Shirt on in the whole class room so I looked over my shoulder slightly to see this slim, lanky boy with two toned hair and Rian looking at me. I just smiled and nodded.  
**"Yeah, do you?"**

I must have sounded stupid but I didn't know how to communicate with American boys now did I?

**"Me... I love them... This is Jack and you've probably caught on by now but just in case, I'm Rian"**

I smiled before I tucked my hair behind my ear, revealing the large bar that went from one corner of my ear to the other; or known to the piercing world an 'Industrial'.

**"Hi, Its nice to meet you... and as you have probably guessed; Im Bridget but people just usually call me Brit; which is Ironic"**

I know you shouldn't but I laughed at my own attempt at being funny but the two male's didn't seem to mind.

**"Nice to meet you Brit"**

From that I knew instantly that this Jack character was the 'class clown' type of guy and I was already growing fond of them both.

**"We have a little band, obviously with two other members; Alex and Zack... you should totally come over to mine one time and watch!"**

Rian was clearly enthusiastic about this band and I was intrigued and in no position to turn down the offer.

**"Sure it will be great"**

* * *

An hour and half had passed and I was more than ready for the lunch I premade this morning although squished, warm ham sandwiches didn't seem appetizing in a usual situation, It did today. I had got to know Rian a lot more and considering I didn't know anybody else, I felt comfortable in his presence therefore I trusted him. He had invited me to join him for lunch as we made our way to 3rd period; which was Music.  
Rian had an average length of hair for a punkish kid, it was a dark brown and the most memorable thing about him was his wide loving smile; surprisingly I wasn't attracted to him but he was defiantly the 'boy best friend' type. He had told me about his band; All Time Low, about how they always meet in his garage and how the lead singer, Alex, is always late to rehearsals, even though they have nothing to rehearse for. He also mentioned how Jack would take any chance to make it a joke, which kind of made me laugh.

When we reached the Music room, we were practically a part of the first few there, a part from Jack, whom I had seen before and another kid sat next to him. I assumed it was Alex, after all Rian did mention how Alex and Jack were inseparable. A soon as they spotted each other, Rian soon left my side to be with his friends, leaving me walking around dazed, not knowing what to do. Thankfully the teacher came to my rescue.

**"You must be Brittany, the new student!"**

I nodded politely with a smile hoping I had won her over with my manners and charm...

**"It's nice to meet you! If you would like to take a seat next to Mr. Barakat I'm sure you will be satisfied."**  
I nodded, although I didn't even know who she was talking about, I turned around and itched the back of my neck before Rian pointed to my seat. A simple lip sync of **'Thank You'** was in order as I took my seat next to Jack. I smiled gently at him before putting my hoodie on the back of my chair getting ready for class to start as students strolled in.  
**"Hey."**

A sudden voice in my left ear made me jump a little, Looking to my left, I saw Jack with the biggest smile on his face waiting for my response.

A small shy smile pierced my lips.

**"Hi..."**

**"Jack, leave her alone!"**

I looked to the table in front where Rian and (I'm assuming) Alex sat before I laughed a little.

**"Dude, don't hate!"**

I couldn't help but blush a little, it was a little flattering. I looked over at Rian before he just shrugged his shoulders and laughed at the situation as well as everyone else did.

**"Hi, I'm Alex"**

**I KNEW IT.**

**"Hey, I'm Brittany."**

**"Oh, so you're the girl, Rian's been with all day?"**

**"Erm, well all 2 hours of it yes."**

All three of the boys laughed and I just shared a cheeky smile.

I looked to the front as the class began although my attention was taken to a charming, sandy blonde beauty sat at the front of the class. So It was safe to say I was instantly in love with the boys looks, he looked like he was sculpted by Greek Gods.  
When the teacher assigned us to re-write a song to fit your favourite genre with the person sat next to us and the people in front of us, I was completely thrown off guard but I wanted to make a good impression on my teacher so I soon re kindled my attention.

I looked down at the paper and looked back up at Jack.

**"Like a virgin... really?"**

I just shook my head as he laughed. I just bit down on my lip and nodded, I knew what I wanted to do.

**"Ok, so we will obviously replace the cheesy keyboard music with actual bass guitar and lead guitar. Erm, maybe add some male counter parts as well?"**

**"Yeah sure, sound cool. You do know we have to perform these after we have re-wrote them..."**

I looked at Jack and shook my head before looking at Rian and Alex.

**"Well you guys are in a band so It will be alright for you... right?"**

**"Can you sing?"**

I just shrugged, I know I can sing but I don't think im the best singer ever and I didn't want to seam big headed.

**"I guess we are about to find out!"**

About half an hour into the lesson, Ms Simon told the whole of the class to finish where they was and start performing, The hot guy was first and I wasn't going to lie, his voice wasn't the best and he had no rhythm but his beauty distracted me from that. After he was done, Ms Simon give feedback and then it was our turn. We walked over to the performing area where there was 1 bass guitar one lead guitar a set of drums and a microphone. We looked at each other hoping our little secret plan worked. As soon as Jack and Alex played the first cord, I blocked everything out. The people, the microphone and all I could hear was the music; then I started.  
Something about singing Like a virgin wasn't exactly putting any confidence in me but it made me giggle every time I looked over at Alex or Jack probably because they was laughing too.

* * *

As soon as class finished and my dreadful version of, 'Like a virgin' was over, I got a handful of compliments from kid's I had never seen before and it kinda made me feel special. As soon as I reached the outside of the class room in a full conversation with Jack I was suddenly stopped. Jack looked up at the boy that stopped me and the expression on his face wasn't exactly pleased, I looked myself and got a sudden hit of butterflies, I blushed a little as the boy from the front of Music class sent my way one of his dimply smiles.

**"Hey."** He spoke, even his voice was beautiful.

**"Hi..."** I replied, simply.  
**"What do you want, Smerth?"** Jack spoke with despise in his voice.  
I simply couldn't take my eyes of him even though I wanted to question Jack on his behaviour.

**"I actually came to talk to Brittany, Barakat, so shut up and stay out of it. Loser.**" He replied before looking back down at me.

**"You have a ok voice, need's a little tweaking but other than that; its pretty good, babe."**  
Despite the insult, I just smiled.  
**"Thank y.."**  
**"Wait just a minute... Eric, Brit here has one of the best voice's I've heard in a long time, better than that tone deaf slut of yours, so I don't know who you are coming around here and making false judgements"**  
**"Back of Gaskarth, your shit too"**  
**"Why don't you just fuck off dipshit or hasn't that part of your brain formed yet?**" Jack was quick with his comeback which made my attention of Eric come to an end.  
**"Just leave it guys, he's only giving me his opinion..."** I was quick to defend.  
**"Why are you sticking up for this jerk?"**  
**"Im not but everyone's entitled to their opinion"**

Instantly it hit me, this Eric guy didn't seem to be the nicest of the bunch nor did my only friends think fond of him so, I did what I felt was right... be an even bigger bitch to him.  
**"But you, Eric is it? When I ask for your opinion, only then will you give me but don't hold your breath for that day, you see... people only tend to ask the intellectually smart people on their opinion... oh sorry... me only care for smarty, smarty people words, kay? Bye."**

After that, I walked off, pretending I knew where I was going with a laughing bunch of boys following me.  
I turned a corner in hope that it was the right way to canteen but as I did, I felt a small arm wrap around my neck and I laughed as it did, losing up and just laying his arm across my shoulders, Jack seemed impressed with me. I looked over at Alex and Rian who seemed to be still laughing.

**"That was pure genius." Claimed Alex.**

**"Yeah, you know...I like you Brit" Jack spoke as he pulled me in a little more nudging me at the same time.**

**"Erm, Thanks... I think?"**

* * *

**Hello; ox**

**So, this is my first All Time Low fanfic and my normal subscribers will be like D;  
Im sorry but WWE doesn't interest me in that sort of way any more.  
HELLO TO MY NEW SUBSCRIBERS, READER WHATEVER.  
I hope you enjoyed, this is just a little bit on an introduction... There will be a few more chapters like this before  
the story gets into the drama side of things.  
LEAVE COMMENTS.  
Love you all.  
Shannon xox**


End file.
